Ultraman Noa (Neo Mebius)
Ultraman Noa is an incredibly ancient Ultra, Older than most in the Multiverse. He is a legend in almost every Multiverse in one form or another. He helped shape the Multiverse and is the Agent of the Will of Baraghi. He is generally attributed as the embodiment of Justice itself. He is immensely powerful as he is one of the most single powerful Ultra out of the Multiverse, surpassing the likes of Ultraman King and Arch Aegis Mebius. History The history of Ultraman Noa is being researched across the cosmos and is still a widely debated topic. It's a common theory that Ultraman Noa helped shape the entire multiverse as an Agent for Baraghi which is apparently an energy force higher than any dimensions. Legends and stories about Ultraman Noa date back to around 5.2 Billion years old at the very least, with the date being pushed back even more due to new discoveries. Description Profile * Height: '''Micro~55m (60m with Aegis) * '''Weight: 58,000t * Age: At least 5.2 Billion years * Flight Speed: At Least Interstellar *'Brawns:' Immeasurable Body Features *'Noa Aegis:' This Aegis is a powerful conductor of the Power of Baraghi and allows usage of Baraghi Energy (Or in Noa's case, Enhances it). While it has less potential power than the Mebium Aegis or Arch Aegis, it is much more stable and with the experience of Noa, can output maximum power at all times. This power easily warps reality and break dimensional barriers. **'Power of Baraghi:' This allows Noa to transcend the concept of "Higher Dimensions", meaning he is able to affect 4th, 5th, 6th, etc. Dimensional beings. This also allows him to do the impossible and is capable of doing so much more often than Mebius. *'Ultra Armour:' Ultraman Noa naturally has the "Baraghi Armour" on at all times. Due to Noa's experience and the long time usage of this armour, it is much more durable than even Ultraman Neo Mebius: Arch Aegis form. It has immunity to soul manipulations, reality warping, Time breaks, etc. Abilities: Physical Techniques/Qualities: *'Super Strength:' Ultraman Noa has natural super strength that has seen no upper limit. He is by far one of the strongest Ultra that exists in the Neo Mebius continuity. *'Ultra Power:' Ultraman Noa has natural resistance to Time, space, reality, and dimensional manipulations. This also includes Mental resistances as well as possibility manipulation; with the same immunities and resistances that applies to Neo Mebius applying here in an even more powerful form. *'Noa Smash:' Noa's version of the Ultra Punch, It is so powerful that it is able to casually disintegrate most of a galaxy from the sheer shockwave alone, with the actual punch being much higher in potency. *'Noa Spark:' Noa is able to charge his hands with electricity to deal even more damage than normal. *'Noa Inferno:' Ultraman Noa is capable of firing a beam from his fist made out of intense plasma exceeding well over 192 Trillion degrees and capable of sending enemies from one side of a galaxy to another in well under 7 seconds. Energy Techniques: *'Lightning Noa:' Ultraman Noa is able to fire an immensely powerful beam that has the potency to destroy even Super Galaxy Clusters very easily; Superior to even that of the Lightning Mebius or Lightning Lucifer. *'Gravity Noa:' An extremely powerful attack by using Super Magnewaves. Capable of destroying entire continents. *'Noa the Final:' One of Noa's most powerful attacks, he is able to use it to seal rifts, shatter dimensions or completely erase stars. Special Techniques: *'Reality Manipulation:' Ultraman Noa has natural Reality Manipulations, bending the rules of universes to suit his needs. *'Time Manipulation:' Ultraman Noa has the ability to Manipulate time in its entirety. He was able to pass this down to Ultraman Mebius, weakening his own Time Manipulation as a result. However he has since recovered this strength. *'Prophecy:' Ultraman Noa has immense prophetic abilities, peering through time and space to look into the future with absolute accuracy with only few exceptions. He is able to even do this in split milliseconds to use as precognition, dodging attacks not normally possible even for someone of his level. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Ancient Ultras